Secret Weapons
|imagem = 300px |temporada = Cinco |episódio = 10 |nome brasil = Armas Secretashttps://www.netflix.com/br/title/70155581 |convidados = |roteirista = Brent Friedman |diretor = Danny Keller |produção = 5.04 |estreia = *1 de Dezembro de 2012 *17 de Maio de 2013 |cronologia = 20 ABY |anterior = A Necessary Bond |próximo = A Sunny Day in the Void }} "Secret Weapons" é o décimo episódio da quinta temporada da série de televisão Star Wars: The Clone Wars. É o primeiro episódio num arco de quatro partes sobre as aventuras de R2-D2 e um grupo de droides. O episódio estreou no Brasil em 17 de Maio de 2013. Descrição oficial "R2-D2 é parte de uma equipe de droides da República escolhidos para uma importante missão liderada pelo diminuto Coronel Gascon para obter um módulo de criptografia de um couraçado Separatista. Os droides terão que passar por numerosos obstáculos desafiadores para terem sucesso nesta empreitada crucial." Resumo da trama O Alto Conselho Jedi elaborou um plano para capturar um módulo de decodificação Separatista de dentro de um cofre de uma nave de batalha. Uma vez que a missão envolve um nível especial de capacidade de infiltração, o Conselho decidiu empregar uma equipe de droides selecionados para a empreitada. Assim, vários droides Republicanos são reunidos na sala de guerra do Templo Jedi: os droides astromecânicos R2-D2, QT-KT, M5-BZ e U9-C4, como também WAC-47, um pit droide super-entusiástico e trapalhão que prontamente chega atrasado para as instruções da missão do Mestre Windu devido a um erro auditivo o que não ajuda a conquistar muita confiança dos outros. thumb|200px|left|Coronel Gascon assume o comando da missão durante as instruções. A missão é pra ser liderada pelo diminuto Coronel Meebur Gascon, um estrategista altamente estimado do Grande Exército da República. Gascon, cuja atitude estrita e sem falhas imediatamente já começa errado com a irreverência de WAC, não perde tempo ao passar os detalhes mais finos do plano e leva os droides para verem o Dr. Gubacher, que aparelha a maioria dos droides com dispositivos especiais para a missão. WAC, contudo, é deixado porque ele deverá tomar apenas o papel de piloto da equipe, enquanto que M5-BZ tem seu núcleo de memória removido para que Gascon possa usá-lo como disfarce e plataforma de comando móvel. Quando a missão começa, WAC com excessiva confiança decide tomar o controle da situação ao colocar a lançadeira de transporte deles numa rota de colisão com a nave alvo a fim de atrair sua atenção. O resultado desta manobra atrai um pouco mais de atenção que o necessário, a lançadeira é tomada pelo raio trator e a tripulação droide do couraçado prossegue descarregando os astromecânicos para interrogação. Os droides, contudo, conseguem sobrepujar seus guardas e se infiltrar para iniciar a próxima etapa de sua missão ao fazer C4 causar uma queda temporária de energia para contornar as configurações de segurança no cofre do módulo de decodificação, e WAC consegue enganar com sucesso os guardas droide estacionados fora do cofre. Mas quando Gascon tenta abrir a porta do cofre, ele acidentalmente insere as ferramentas de M5 em uma tomada de energia, fazendo o astromecânico sofrer um enorme choque elétrico. Gascon então inesperadamente aparece sobre o que fazer em seguida, e sob questionamentos de WAC, ele relutantemente revela que enquanto realmente tem uma reputação como analista tático, ele não tem experiência de campo real e que ele vê esta missão como uma oportunidade para se promover. Após o desafio de WAC de tratar sua equipe com mais respeito, Gascon e os droides finalmente se entendem e fazem uma trégua para ajudar a missão a ter sucesso. thumb|200px|O [[Esquadrão-D com o módulo de criptografia antes de escapar do cofre na capitânia de Wat-0.]] Os droides conseguem desabilitar as medidas de segurança dentro do próprio cofre e penetram na câmara de armazenamento do módulo. No entanto, suas ações tomaram a atenção do comandante droide da nave, Aut-O, que chega em cena com uma escolta de droides de batalha para investigar. Mas R2, que convenientemente estava perto de um bloco de controle da gravidade artificial da câmara, prontamente a desliga, fazendo todos os droides flutuarem sem poder fazer nada. Isto dá à equipe droide a oportunidade de destruir os droides de batalha; mas Aut-O ainda permanece funcional e tenta ao máximo impedi-los, mas Gascon, WAC e R2 juntos conseguem colocá-lo fora de operação também. Aut-O ainda consegue soar o alerta geral antes de ser desativado, forçando a equipe a evacuar imediatamente. Primeiramente ansioso para sair e impedir sua captura, Gascon com o desejo de sua equipe de levar o danificado M5 junto, e em meio à balburdia causada pelo alarme, Gascon e sua equipe droide conseguem escapar com o módulo de criptografia em sua posse e com um recém-descoberto apreço uns pelos outros. Continuidade "Secret Weapons" foi originalmente publicado pela Star Wars Insider 137 como o nono episódio da quinta temporada , mas este foi revisado para "A Necessary Bond". 250px|right|thumb|Logo azul lembrando [[R2-D2.]] A logo de abertura do episódio, tradicionalmente amarela, foi pintada de azul para lembrar o R2-D2. Os três episódios seguintes, "A Sunny Day in the Void", "Missing in Action" e "Point of No Return", que fazem parte do mesmo arco, também exibiram a logo de abertura azul. Entretanto, essa não é a primeira vez que mudam a cor da logo. Na 4ª temporada, os dois últimos episódios ("Brothers" e "Revenge"), a logo foi pintada de vermelho, devido ao retorno de Darth Maul. Aparições *CC-2224 "Cody" *CC-8826 "Neyo" *CT-7567 "Rex" *Adi Gallia *Meebur Gascon *Grievous *Gubacher *Thongla Jur *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Plo Koon *M5-BZ *QT-KT *R2-D2 *Aayla Secura *Tera Sinube *Anakin Skywalker *Saesee Tiin *U9-C4 *Luminara Unduli *WAC-47 *Mace Windu *Yoda |l-characters= *Aut-O *CC-2224 "Cody" *CC-8826 "Neyo" *CT-7567 "Rex" *Adi Gallia *Meebur Gascon *Grievous *Gubacher *Thongla Jur *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Plo Koon *M5-BZ *QT-KT *R2-D2 *Aayla Secura *Tera Sinube *Anakin Skywalker *Saesee Tiin *U9-C4 *Luminara Unduli *WAC-47 *Mace Windu *Yoda |l-creatures= |c-droids= *Droide astromecânico **Série R ***Droide astromecânico série R2 ***Astromecânico R4 ***Unidade R5 *Droide de batalha **Droide de batalha B1 **Super droide de batalha B2 *Caça estelar droide **[[Bombardeiro classe Hiena|Bombardeiro classe Hiena]] **Droide de Batalha Auto-Impulsionado de Geometria Variável Mark I *Droide de trabalho **Droide de trabalho pesado *Droide de reparo **Pit droide série DUM *Droide tático **Super droide tático |l-droids= *Droide astromecânico **Série R ***Droide astromecânico série R2 ***Droide agromecânico série R4 *Droide de batalha **Droide de batalha B1 **Super droide de batalha B2 *Droide de trabalho **Pit droide série DUM **Elevador de artilharia CLL-M2 *Super droide tático *Droide de Batalha Auto-Impulsionado de Geometria Variável Mark I |c-events= *Guerras Clônicas **Batalha de Geonosis **Batalha sobre planeta não identificado **Missão à capitânia de Aut-O |l-events= *Guerras Clônicas **Primeira Batalha de Geonosis **Batalha sobre planeta não identificado **Missão à capitânia de Aut-O |c-locations= *Mundos do Núcleo **Setor Corusca ***Subsetor Coruscant ****Sistema Coruscant *****Coruscant ******Cidade Galáctica *******Distrito Federal ********Templo Jedi *********Centro de comunicação do Templo Jedi *********Laboratório de pesquisa do Templo Jedi *********Armazém do Templo Jedi *Geonosis |l-locations= *Coruscant **Templo Jedi ***Centro de comunicação do Templo Jedi ***Laboratório de pesquisa do Templo Jedi ***Armazém do Templo Jedi *Geonosis |c-organizations= *Confederação de Sistemas Independentes **Marinha Separatista **Supremo Comandante do Exército Droide *República Galáctica **Forças armadas da República ***Grande Exército da República ****91º Corpo de Reconhecimento Móvel ****Brigadeiro General ****Soldado clone *****Comandante Clone *****Capitão Clone ****Esquadrão-D *****Coronel *****Cabo ***Inteligência da República ***Marinha da República ****Oficial de navegação clone ****Tripulação de voo de soldados clone **Comando Estratégico da República *Jedi **Ordem Jedi ***Alto Conselho Jedi ****Grande Mestre ***Cavaleiro Jedi ***Mestre Jedi ***Mestre da Ordem *Cientista *Skywalker (família) |l-organizations= *Confederação de Sistemas Independentes **Marinha Confederada **Supremo Comandante do Exército Droide *Jedi **Ordem Jedi **Alto Conselho Jedi ***Grande Mestre **Cavaleiro Jedi **Mestre Jedi *República Galáctica **Brigadeiro **Soldado clone ***91º Corpo de Reconhecimento Móvel ****Legends:Comandante soldado clone **Coronel **Cabo **Esquadrão-D **Doutor **Comando Estratégico da República *Caçador Jedi |c-species= *Anx *Cosiano *Humano **Clone *Iktotchi *Kel Dor *Mirialano *Parwan *Tholothiano *Twi'lek *Espécie de Yoda *Zilkin |l-species= *Anx *Cosiano *Humano **Korun **Soldado clone *Iktotchi *Kel Dor *Mirialano *Parwan *Tholothiano *Twi'lek **Rutiano *Zilkin |c-vehicles= *Espaçonave **Nave de assalto ***[[Nave de assalto militar transgaláctica classe Acclamator|Nave de assalto militar transgaláctica classe Acclamator]] **Nave capital ***Couraçado ****[[Couraçado classe Providência|Couraçado classe Providência]] ***Destroier Estelar ****[[Destroier Estelar classe Venator|Destroier Estelar classe Venator]] **Cruzador ***[[Cruzador classe Gozanti|Cruzador classe Gozanti]] **Destroier ***[[Destroier leve classe Recusant|Destroier leve classe Recusant]] **Canhoneira ***Transporte de Assalto de Baixa Altitude/infantaria **Lançadeira ***Lançadeira Maxillipede **Caça estelar ***Caça estelar de assalto Y-wing BTL-A4/bombardeiro ***[[Interceptador leve Delta-7B classe Aethersprite|Interceptador leve Delta-7B classe Aethersprite]] ****[[Interceptador leve Delta-7B classe Aethersprite de Anakin Skywalker|Interceptador leve Delta-7B classe Aethersprite de Anakin Skywalker]] |l-vehicles= *[[Legends:Nave de assalto classe Acclamator|Nave de assalto classe Acclamator]] *Caça estelar Y-wing BTL-B *[[Legends:Interceptador leve Delta-7B classe Aethersprite|Interceptador leve Delta-7B classe Aethersprite]] **[[Legends:Interceptador leve Delta-7B classe Aethersprite de Anakin Skywalker|Interceptador leve Delta-7B classe Aethersprite de Anakin Skywalker]] *Cruzador Gozanti *[[Legends:Bombardeiro classe Hyena|Bombardeiro classe Hyena]] *Transporte de Assalto de Baixa Altitude/infantaria *Lançadeira Maxillipede **Legends:Lançadeira Maxillipede do Esquadrão-D *[[Legends:Cargueiro/destroier classe Providência|Cargueiro/destroier classe Providência]] **Legends:Capitânia de Aut-O *[[Legends:Destroier leve classe Recusant|Destroier leve classe Recusant]] *[[Legends:Destroier Estelar classe Venator|Destroier Estelar classe Venator]] |c-technology= *Armadura **Armadura de soldado clone ***Armadura de soldado clone fase II *Blaster **Rifle blaster ***Rifle blaster E-5 *Pacote de reforço comlink *Módulo de criptografia *Holograma *Cortador laser *Sabre de luz **Sabre de luz cana ***Sabre de luz de Tera Sinube **Sabre de luz de Mace Windu **Sabre de luz de Obi-Wan Kenobi **Sabre de luz de Plo Koon **Sabre de luz de Saesee Tiin **Sabre de luz de Skywalker *Magnet *Memory bank *Tractor beam |l-technology= *Blaster **Rifle blaster ***Rifle blaster E-5 *Módulo de criptografia *Holograma *Cortador laser *Sabre de luz **Terceiro sabre de luz de Obi-Wan Kenobi **Sabre de luz de Plo Koon **Segundo sabre de luz de Anakin Skywalker **Sabre de luz de Saesee Tiin **Sabre de luz de Mace Windu **Sabre cana ***Sabre cana de Tera Sinube *Ímã *Núcleo de memória *Mina de enxame| |c-miscellanea= *Comboio *Gravidade *Língua **Binário *Que a Força esteja com você *Brasão da República *Ícone hexagonal Separatista *Tin |l-miscellanea= *Roundel Confederado *Roundel Galáctico *Que a Força esteja com você }} Notas e referências Categoria:Episódios de The Clone Wars